Journey
by Silvamorde
Summary: Boris's army is closing in on all sides. Two girls on a quest to warn the whole kingdom. Two prince's seeking revenge. When they meet, what will happen? Will sparks fly, or will distrust kill them all?A fic by Animerle and Faith-007. AspinKane, Eterni


Hello, and welcome to the joint fic by two great authors! Faith-007 and Animerle, have teamed up to bring you this special fic with many of our famous characters. You'll recognize some of the OCs from our other works, and we hope you do enjoy them all together in one rockin fic!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin tugged on the rope that lead down into the well. Her dark purple hair was plastered to her face with effort. Her green eyes shone with self confidence and will. Again she tugged on the rope, the bucket full of shimmering water, rose into view. She tied up the rope, and reached for the bucket, pulling it out carefully so she didn't spill any water. She picked up another full bucket that was standing near her feet, and joined her friend who was waiting by the path back to the village.  
  
Eternity stood waiting, her black hair moving slightly in the light breeze. She rolled her blue eyes as her friend stumbled over a small stone, hidden in the tall grass. Aspin quickly regained her balance, and jogged expertly over to her friend, who had already started down the path.  
  
" Nice of you to wait up and help me," Aspin grumbled with a smile, as she strode into place beside Eternity. Eternity turned to her, a false innocent smile in place.  
  
" You seemed to be doing fine on your own."  
  
Aspin rolled her eyes and shook her head as they trotted down the path to their village. The girls had been friends since birth. They were both sixteen, turning seventeen the in the next few months. Eternity was the older of the two, but their birth dates were so close, you couldn't really tell.  
  
As they girls rounded the final bend in the path, they were met with a sight the only saw in their nightmares. Before them, their village lay nestled in a safe valley. Well that's what it was called before this fateful day. Houses lay in shambles, burning. Soldiers chased the humble village people, killing them easily with their spears, arrows and swords. The streets lay blanketed in a disgusting mass of dead corpses and blood. People were heard screaming as the women were raped and the men slaughtered.  
  
Aspin let out a cry of dismay as she dropped the buckets and ran headlong into the mass grave. Their chores forgotten, Eternity followed soon after. She picked her way around the dead bodies and debris, carefully avoiding the sight of the soldiers. She slipped into an alleyway, just in time as a drunken soldier, waltzed past not even noticing the trembling girl with the bright blue eyes.  
  
Eternity ran through the alley, the going was much easier since there were no obsticles in her path. She rounded a corner and ran into a soldier. She clutched her arm which coursed in pain from the impact of her body against his metal clad frame. She cursed her impatience and stupidity as she tried to crawl back into the alley.  
  
The soldier grabbed her ankle and twisted it painfully. Eternity let out a small whimper as he dragged her into the alley, not even caring that he was cutting her fragile skin on the sharp stones on the ground. She twisted and struggle as she called out for help, but none came. The villagers were too busy trying to save themselves, nobody would care to help a girl hidden away in an alley.  
  
The soldier whipped her onto her back and straddled her quickly. He began to attack her with vicious kisses to her neck, nibbling painfully on her breastbone as he tried to lift up her dress. Eternity threw her fists against her armored chest and her exposed face, not caring where she hit, just as long as he got off.  
  
He threw a punch at her face, missing but still catching a bit of her cheek, creating a small cut. She yelped as she clutched her cheek in one hand, and tried to push him away with another. She briefly saw him raise another hand and she squeezed her eyes shut. She awaited the blow, but none came. She chanced a look and found him sprawled on the ground beside her, a small arrow sticking out of his chest.  
  
Eternity jumped to her feet and backed away, driven by fear of the possibility that he might still be alive. She looked up as a caped boy, only around her age, jumped to the ground beside the dead soldier. He checked his neck for a pulse, then took note of the shivering girl infront of him.  
  
" Go now," he ordered, " He's dead."  
  
Eternity stood frozen to the spot, but a stern glare from his green eyes, the only part of his face she could see, sent her fleeing from the scene. She ran, ducking and pausing as soldiers went past until she reached her home. She burst through the front door and cried out as she saw the bodies of her family scattered on the ground. She was too late, the soldiers had already come and gone.  
  
She knelt down beside her father, taking a moment to saw her prayers and stroke his face lovingly. She did that with all of them. She turned to leave, taking one last look at them before running out into the streets, alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Aspin burst into her house. Panting for breath she stared blankly into the empty room. She smiled with new found hope. Perhaps they had all escaped with their lives after all. She searched about the large room, taking her prized pendant from its resting place on the mantle.  
  
She tied it around her neck when she heard a muffled cry from the next room. She paused, frozen to the spot as she looked to the closed door. Again a shriek sounded from the room, much louder this time. It was the cry of her mother. Aspin charged the closed door, sucking in a terrified breath as she dropped to her knees, the limp form of her father laying in front of her.  
  
She looked up through tear clouded eyes. She let out a sob as she witnessed her mother, being raped. Her mother struggled agaist the larger form of a purple haired man. A senile smile pasted to his face as his grey eyes looked down on her mother in lust. He continued on, not even noticing the younger girl staring at him in fear, just a few feet away.  
  
" Run, Aspin...... warn them," her mother struggled, pushing in desparation against his rocking form. He slapped her, snarling he hit her over and over again.  
  
" Shut up, you worthless wench!"  
  
Aspin let out a small cry as he struck her mother, grabbing his attention. His head whipped around causing Aspin to stumble as she backed away from his perverted glance. He smiled as he called the girl over. Her mother pounded him in the face, causing him to roar in rage. He turned on her mother, grabbing her slender throat in a crushing hold.  
  
Aspin screamed as she ran to him, pounding against his back as she screamed for him to release her mother. The man threw her to the ground effortlessly. She landed with a thud, cracking her skull against the hard wood. She looked up, sparks of light messing up her vision as she struggled to her feet. He had tossed her back into the other room. She clutched the back of her head as she rose to her feet.  
  
" Run! Aspin run!" her mother screamed.  
  
Aspin stumbled to the entrance, a small amount of blood seeped through her hair onto her hand. She leaned heavily against the door frame, her mothers screams echoing through her throbbing head. She pushed off, half running half tripping through the streets. Her mothers screams still reached her, then they ended. That was the moment she knew she was alone, that was the moment her world ended.  
  
* * *  
  
Eternity washed out her wounds as she watched her friend pace in momentary disorientation. The cut on Aspin's head was bleeding considerably more then it had been when she had found her, crying near the edge of the forest.  
  
She plucked a thick leaf from a nearby plant and used it to wrap her arms. It was a miraculous plant. It had healing properties and was quite common in this streatch of land. Aspin had been named after it, her eyes were the exact deep colour of the plant, although now they were a sickly green.  
  
She grabbed her friends arm as she strode past and pulled her down so that she could rewrap her head. It had been a few days since the attack. The only way to get Aspin to do anything was to use physical force on her. Her ears were closed to everything and her eyes, although she was not blind, were unseeing. She was traumatized from what she had seen. Eternity felt sorry for her, she didn't know what Aspin had witnessed, but she knew that her friend's parents were no more.  
  
Over the past few days Aspin's condition had improved, she didn't sit staring at nothing for the whole day, not eating or sleeping anymore. But she was still far from normal. Eternity plucked another leaf and wrapped it around her head, using the ribbon from Aspin's dress to hold it in place.  
  
Off somewhere to her right a twig snapped. Eternity paused, her entire focus was on the intruding noise. She jumped to defend her friend when she heard the crunch of leaves being stepped on.  
  
" Show yourself!" she ordered. A figure appeared from the concealment of some nearby bushes.  
  
He stepped into the small clearing. It was the caped boy. His eyes stared at Eternity, then moved to Aspin, who's eyes had turned darker again.  
  
" I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive," he explained as he made himself comfortable beside them.  
  
" Who are you?" Eternity asked, shifting so that she wasn't so close to him.  
  
" It's me Ozuma. How quickly we forget," the boy chuckled as he removed his hood.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey, guy's well remember to Review! 


End file.
